Don't you see it?
by Namicchi
Summary: Kagami imagined his college life differently (written for KnB Secret Santa on Tumblr).


**A/N:** Written for Sandy (tokugawayoshimune on tumblr) for Secret Santa. Merry Christmas! Point all mistakes you can find, because the fic isn't beated. I'm sorry ;u;

**Don't you see it?**

Going to the Academy of Sport and Physical Activity wasn't the future Kagami imagined for himself when he was younger. He thought about becoming a professional basketball player right after high school, but later he reconsidered his decision. Sure, playing in NBA or Japan's national basketball team would make him a rich man, but what later? He cannot play forever and Kagami knows himself well enough to know he would die from boredom once he stopped playing and didn't have anything else to do.

He didn't have any idea what he would want to do beside of playing, when Alex suggested him becoming a coach. If he achieve any title with his future team – and looking at the amount of invitations he got after ending high school, he can choose the best of the best – then it will be very easy for him to become a coach in a good school or maybe he would even coach one of national basketball teams?

After thinking about it for few weeks, Kagami decided to do as Alex suggested. Unfortunately, it requited a lot of work – he needed to start study seriously, especially Biology. With his sports scholarship – there was no mistake in thinking he would get one (and he got) – he could apply to every college he wanted, but he had to also _stay_ there and not got kicked out after first mid-term exams.

In the end Kagami decided to attend ASPA* with a contract with Japan's national basketball team in his pocket. He isn't the only one; all of members of Generation of Miracles got a proposition to play in the said team and all of them took it. It makes Taiga feel weird when he thinks about playing with his past rivals, not against them (excluding Kuroko, of course). He and Aomine managed to argue already whose shadow Kuroko will be and only Akashi's dark tone of voice – he sounds terrifying even through Skype – calmed them down.

Practices are held in Tokyo, three times in a week plus weekends. It doesn't leave much time for studying, but Kagami doesn't need the best grades. Furthermore, tutoring he got from Midorima and his old coach, helped him to improve a lot. He still isn't a genius, but at least now he isn't in a danger of falling all of his exams even if he studies alone.

So, ready for the first day of his college life, Kagami walks into the classroom… and has to stop a scream when he sees_ him_.

Aomine fucking Daiki, sitting in the middle of the classroom with a magazine with 'Mai-chan' on the cover in his hands.

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why didn't Kagami ask him where he is going to study? Oh, right, they aren't friends. Not only he is going to play with this jerk in one team, now he also has classes with him?

Aomine is observing him with unreadable expression; only a corner of his lips is raised as if in disgust. Kagami's blood boils at this sight.

"What are you doing here, Ahomine?" he asks, walking towards the other teen. It must be a joke. A horrible, awful joke.

"Even you cannot be so stupid, _Bakagami_. This is school. What do you do in school?" Aomine says slowly, in a tone that is used for retarded kids, putting the magazine down with a scowl.

"Study. So what do you do here? I didn't know you can even read."

Aomine stands up, his face dark and Kagami growls, clenching his fists. Everyone are quiet around them and something tells Kagami that this is very bad way to start new year at the new school.

Yet, he cannot care about anything other than Aomine's face in front of him and anger pumping through his veins. It's awful, but recently every time he sees Aomine he feels this… this hatred and his body is in a danger of exploding.

"You two! Sit down!"

With a scowl, Kagami turns his head. The teacher has finally arrived and is looking at them right now, expectantly. He sighs, looking around himself; there are no free seat beside the two next to Aomine.

"Fuck this," mumbles Kagami, throwing his bag on the chair between them and sits down. Aomine is glancing at him with murder in his eyes, but soon starts to observing the teacher – or, to be exact, her breasts.

Kagami sighs in his mind. Not only an asshole – well, not as much as he used to be – but still a pervert. Great. And after the scene they caused Kagami doesn't dare to believe that he would get a chance to sit with someone else in this class.

Fucking fantastic.

* * *

After few weeks, Kagami gets used to Aomine's presence. They have almost all of their classes together – bastard studies to be a PE teacher – and practices; their coach and Akashi have already talked with them few times, going as far as treating that they are not going to play if they don't stop bickering and arguing. There is their first match soon and while they won't be playing as starters – _"Miracles or not, you are only a fresh meat in this team, got it?" _– the coach promised they would play.

This is why both of them decided to be more polite towards each other. They aren't friends, but the basketball is more important than their arguments.

Kagami cannot explain why he is always angry in Aomine's presence. The annoying jerk doesn't have to do anything, really. It's enough that he just _is_ and Kagami is ready to rip his legs and arms out of his body.

It isn't jealously; Kagami experienced it before and this burning feeling doesn't have anything to do with it. Also, Aomine isn't so much better that Kagami anymore. After playing against Touou so many times, after pushing himself to his limits every practice, Kagami has got a lot better.

Then why? Why every time they are together Kagami wants to scream and yell and break something?

Sighing, Kagami puts the book down, already having enough of studying.

"Where are you going?"

"To drink something."

Kagami feels gazes of Aomine and Kuroko on his back as he is going to his kitchen for a glass of water. Why did he agree to Kuroko's wonderful idea of studying together? He cannot concentrate on anything, too aware of Aomine sitting just at the other side of the table, for once without his stupid 'I-am-not-interested' expression.

Taking a deep breath, he goes back and notices that Kuroko is missing. Seeing his confused look, Aomine says:

"Tetsu went to the bathroom."

Kagami nods slowly, sitting in the previous place. They are quiet for a minute or two, before Aomine speaks again.

"Don't you think we should talk?"

Kagami raises his head, disbelief clearly written on his face.

"About what? You want me to examine you?" Taiga asks, hoping his tone is polite enough. There is no way he wants to nanny this bastard.

Aomine's eyes shine.

"About your attitude towards me."

Kagami opens and closes his mouth few times, words stuck in his throat. Does Aomine want to talk about his, Kagami's, behavior? _Aomine_? The biggest jerk Kagami knows? Is this a joke?

"Are you fucking serious?" Kagami snorts in disbelief, clenching his fists. Again. It's happening again and Kagami cannot calm himself down. Just looking at Aomine makes him feel furious. But being lectured by him? It's too much.

Aomine leans towards Kagami above the table, his jaw clenched. He is looking like a man on a mission and despite himself, Kagami's gaze lingers a little too long on lips in front of him and dark eyes.

"For past few weeks you riled me up even if I didn't say a word to you. The coach is angry and –"

"Leave me the fuck alone!" Kagami stands up, his chest raising and falling quickly. Aomine was too close, almost lying on the table with his face just inches before Kagami's. "You are pissing me off! Didn't you think that I just don't like you, you dipshit?"

Aomine stands too, looking pissed.

"Stop behaving like a spoiled brat! I don't want to get kicked out from the team, because you act like one!"

"That's rich coming from you! Who were behaving like –"

Kagami never gets a chance to end this sentence. In one quick movement Aomine is in front of him, seething with anger. He grabs Kagami by his shoulders, his fingers digging painfully into Kagami's naked flesh.

"You are the most stupid person alive," Aomine snarls, before pressing his lips against Kagami's, practically crushing their mouths together, while pressing himself to the body in front him, like he wants to engrave his mark on Kagami.

The kiss is a complete surprise for Kagami. But even more surprising is the way Aomine is kissing him: like a starving man who finally can eat. Aomine's hands are everywhere at once, caressing Kagami's sides, squeezing his hips and brushing against tights. With a deep growl, Kagami kisses Aomine back, his mind blank. His hands palm Aomine's ass, pulling him even closer to Kagami. Aomine moans, quietly, almost unnoticeable, his lips parting and Kagami takes this chance, his tongue sliding into Aomine's mouth, dominating the kiss.

Everything ends quickly thought, when Aomine pushes Kagami back abruptly, breathing hard.

They are looking at each other for long seconds. Kagami is aroused and cannot stop looking at Aomine's swollen lips, which are begging to kiss them again. But arousal is disappearing fast, being replaced with terror. '_What have I done?_'

"You kissed me back." Aomine sounds as shocked as Kagami is feeling. Yet, he can't turn his head and not see how Aomine licks his lips slightly, almost can't fight with the urge to kiss Aomine again. "Tetsu –"

"I think you should go now." Kagami's voice is raspy in his own ears. He needs Aomine to leave his house and to think, because this couldn't happen. Aomine hates him! But why, why did he kiss Kagami? And, for the love of everything, why Kagami responded?

Aomine shakes his head slowly, his gaze piercing Kagami.

"No. You… Tetsu told me that you try to argue with me every time I'm looking at girls… or read magazines…" He takes step towards Kagami. "So I thought I would kiss you to check that maybe you like me too." Another step; Kagami's brain registers words 'like me too', but he doesn't have time to think about it now. "After all the worst you can do is punch me." And another. "But you kissed me back. Why?"

He is standing in front of Kagami again and Taiga wants to shut his eyes, wants the other boy to disappear, because when he is thinking about it now, he needs to say that Kuroko is right. The first day of college… Till now, Kagami's thought he was angry, because Aomine went to the same college as he. But didn't anger show when he laid his eyes on the magazine in Aomine's hands? Or the last time, in the cafeteria, when they were growling at each other, wasn't it because Kagami had seen earlier how one of girls from their group asked Aomine out? Could he be… jealous?

"But you hate me," Kagami whispers, looking straight into Aomine's dark blue eyes. They are so close he can see his own reflection in them.

Aomine is looking embarrassed, suddenly avoiding Kagami's gaze and a small thought, which Taiga is never going to say aloud, show itself in his mind. He didn't think that Aomine is looking 'cute' just now, no. Sexy, dangerous, especially on a court, when he is playing like his life depended on it, sleek muscles moving smoothly…

Okay, so maybe Kagami finds him a little attractive.

Lost in his thoughts, he almost misses what Aomine is saying.

"… Look, if you didn't like it, we can forget about it." He shrugs, pretending to be nonchalant about this situation, but his shoulders are too stiff for Kagami to believe it, his gaze still looking everywhere but at Kagami.

"I'm…confused. Just half an hour ago I thought I hate you, but now…" Kagami gulps. He has never been good with talking about his feelings, but if Aomine can, then he can do it too. "I… I think I may like you."

Kagami wasn't expecting reaction he got: Aomine relaxes in a second, looking suddenly few years younger, a grin on his face threatening to split it in half. Taiga feels himself smiling too, a little. He is confused, just like told Aomine, but also now, after he understood the reason of his anger, he doesn't want to let Aomine go.

"So we are… ah, fine now, right?" Aomine puts his hands into his pocket and Kagami can swear they are clenched, as if Aomine is… afraid, even if this word doesn't suit him at all.

Kagami nods his head slowly.

"Can we go back to studying?" A small voice speaks behind Kagami.

He jumps a little and quickly turns around.

"K-Kuroko? H-how long you…"

"Since you two stopped kissing." Kuroko blinks at Kagami like it isn't a big deal and he sees his friends kissing every day. "I was only in the bathroom, Kagami-kun." He sits at the table, taking his notes, but still looking at Kagami. One of the corners of his lips goes up a little. "I'm glad you talked. I started to think that Kagami-kun is never going to realize that he likes Aomine-kun."

"I don't like him!"

Kuroko blinks again and Aomine makes a pained expression, lying his hand on his chest, above the heart.

"Now you hurt me."

"Shut up," Kagami mumbles, sitting next to Kuroko. He reaches for his Japanese textbook, smacking lightly Kuroko's head in the process. "You should stop listening to people's private conversations, moron."

Aomine snickers and Kagami looks at him, at his lazy smirk and shining eyes and waits for the anger he usually should feel, but this time he doesn't feel it. Only his stomach clenches at the memory of their kiss and Aomine's confession. Because that was confession, right?

Kagami feels himself blushing through the rest of their studying session, but it's him, who kisses Aomine, when he has to go home and it's him whose hands first start to wander around the other teenager's body till Kuroko politely remind them that he and Aomine-kun have to go.

Later, while lying in his bed, Kagami cannot believe what happened. He and Aomine kissed, twice, Kuroko knows about everything and Taiga doesn't need to be genius to know that till their next practice Miracles will know too.

He thinks more about their kisses and what he told Aomine right after he left Kagami's apartment: that yes, they are fine and should try.

It's going to be difficult, both of them are simply too similar to each other. There will be arguments, Kagami knows it. But still, he isn't going give up.

Never.


End file.
